


JUST ONE DAY (하루만)

by 2hyunlove



Series: Remember Love [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Sort Of, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: Minhyun gets into a car accident that leaves him without his memories of Jonghyun.





	JUST ONE DAY (하루만)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a 2hyun drabble made with Nu'Est W's song "Just One Day" in mind. Please feel free to play the song while reading. 
> 
> It's very short but let me reiterate DRABBLE, not even a full-sized fic.

The hardest thing Jonghyun's done in his whole life, is to treat Minhyun like a complete stranger. It is hard enough to disregard the many years of friendship shared, but even harder to disregard the burgeoning awareness of a love cut short too soon.

Good thing Jonghyun has a poker face that could rival the strongest rock face in the world.

“Hwang, I've signed the contracts you've requested. Please look through them and complete all the requirements by end of business day.” Jonghyun is proud of how stable his voice sounds though his insides are quivering. It costs him just a little of his soul to say Minhyun's surname so impersonally.

“Thank you, Team Leader Kim. It'll be on your desk by the end of the day.”

Every day that the slanted, fox-like eyes turn to Jonghyun with a polite, impersonal glance withers Jonghyun's heart just a little bit.

It's been three months. Three months since that fateful day when Minhyun had a car accident. Minhyun's parents had forbidden Jonghyun from seeing Minhyun in the hospital. They've never approved of the relationship.

Minhyun's things were requested the day after by his sister. Jonghyun had begged for news, he had the right. Minhyun's sister gave him a sad, understanding look and told him how Minhyun's recovering, there are no major injuries except for one. 

He's lost his memories.

The doctor recommended that after his bruises and wounds from the accident healed, Minhyun should continue with his day-to-day life, to ease his memories back in. Minhyun's day-to-day routine, in Minhyun's parents' opinion, did not include Jonghyun.

Except how is it possible not to? Minhyun and Jonghyun work in the same company and the same department, they lived together and spent time together. Their lives intersected in every significant point since they've become friends in High School. In the years since then, there has been no Minhyun without a Jonghyun. And no Jonghyun without a Minhyun.

 

When Minhyun's parents asked Jonghyun in person to treat Minhyun like just another employee and to allow Minhyun to find his own way, bowing to him in the deepest bow he's ever seen an elder person give him, Joghyun's heart broke. He agreed, his eyes holding back unshed tears.

“But if he remembers me, I can't promise you I can let go.”

 

Because surely, surely, Minhyun would remember him. Jonghyun can wait it out until Minhyun finds his way back.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Except Minhyun does not. It's been a year and each passing day that Minhyun keeps his distance and treats Jonghyun as just his team leader turns Jonghyun's feelings of hope into a knife of betrayal, slowly twisting itself into Jonghyun's heart.

 

Why? Is my existence in you so small that you cannot remember even a sliver of what I was in your life?

Jonghyun wants to scream. He wants to grab Minhyun and tell him to remember him. But he can't. Surely Minhyun is facing his internal demons on his own and that are far worse than Jonghyun's selfish need to have the one constant in his life, his Minhyun, back in his arms.

So instead he smiles supportingly. Like how a team leader would.

Love is a cruel thing. His heart bleeds like an open wound, seeing his lover treat him like a stranger. But, if Minhyun's subconscious deemed Jonghyun as an aberration that Minhyun should forget, should Jonghyun even force the issue?

When Jonghyun sees this Minhyun walking and talking like normal, Jonghyun questions whether Minhyun ever needed him in his life at all. Doubt eats at him in small little pieces until it feels like there's nothing left but to let go.

Maybe it is time for him to forget Minhyun and leave him to the happiness that the other is perfectly capable of finding on his own. Maybe it is time for Jonghyun to walk away and forget. His iron-clad belief that Minhyun would remember and come back to him feels like a sandcastle that an ocean wave has just ravaged, crumbling slowly and dissolving in the water.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The day Jonghyun decides to resign from the company and take the overseas job offer that has been sitting on his desk for two weeks, drags on like the devil is plaguing Jonghyun's heels. He barely has time to breath from the things that demanded his attention. He couldn't find the time to submit his resignation letter to his manager. Before he knows it, seven o'clock rolls around before Jonghyun could blink and he realises that everyone has left for home except for him...and Minhyun who is softly knocking on his door.

“Team Leader Kim?”

“Yes?” Jonghyun's polite mask comes down so fast that Jonghyun looks blank for a precious few seconds.

Minhyun enters the office and stands next to his desk. “I just wanted to say good work today.” Minhyun smiles at him in that achingly warm smile of encouragement that scratches at Jonghyun's still raw feelings and memories. 

“Thanks, you too.” Jonghyun tells him in a neutrally friendly voice, passing a hand through his face in his habitual gesture when he's tired, almost dislodging his glasses, which he hastily puts back into place. “You should get going, Hwang-ssi, it's too late in the day to be stuck at work, exchanging pleasantries with your boss.”

Jonghyun freezes when Minhyun is suddenly next to him and fixing his glasses. 

“Jju-yah, fix your crooked glasses, it drives me cra---” 

Jonghyun's eyes widen in surprise just as an expression of horror grows on Minhyun's face and he takes a quick step back. “I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.” Minhyun mumbles an apology.

Jonghyun doesn't hear the apology. He is stuck in the breathtaking moment when he hears the endearment drop from Minhyun's lips, that shortening of Jonghyun's name that he's always hated, and have asked Minhyun to stop using countless times. It becomes the kindling that fans the flames of hope back to life.

And for once in the last year since Minhyun lost his memories, Jonghyun's dark eyes shines with all the emotions he'd kept buried inside. “Near Obsessive Compulsive behavior.” He says quietly, in the tone of voice he's always reserved for Minhyun, “I can tell you all about it.” Doubt starts to seep in though and Jonghyun adds, lamely, in case the other needs an out. “That is, if you want to.”

Minhyun tilts his head at that familiar angle, smiling that smile that Jonghyun feels is just the slightest bit warmer than the impersonal smile he's been subjected to in the last few months.

“I'd like that.”

_Be by my side, just for one day_  
My beautiful my beautiful  
Stay by my side, just for today  
I feel like I’m going to go crazy, but I’ll try to bear it  
Because you will return 

_Because you will return  
I’m going to look for you_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Nu'Est W surpassed 150k albums on it's third day of release. Our boys ;0; So happy for them.
> 
> 2\. It's NOT A SAD STORY. HAHAT. xD  
> 3\. I wrote this in 30 minutes. I am sorry for any grammatical errors or really bad writing. But my sin with the latter is pretty much in every fic so...


End file.
